ultimo_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
9000
9000 (9千, 9 Sen) is a video game character created by Ultimo Gaming, and is a character from Ultimo X. He has appeared in the original Ultimo X game, and also appeared in Grey Man and every Ultimo Gaming crossover game. 9000 was a person that was born in 2460 and was captured by demons in 2550 and had became a cyborg because of this. His mission was to kill the universes greatest heroes but had failed everytime and later was never seen again. Story Ultimo X 9000 vs. Ultimo When Ultimo is trying to find out what happened in the power plant, Ultimo sees that it wasn't demons but someone with futuristic technology. 9000 tells Ultimo that he must surrender and no one will get hurt but Ultimo refuses and then 9000 oulls out his sword and sets his armor into battle mode. He and Ultimo have an epic battle that ends up destroying the power plant and then Ultimo beats 9000 by grabbing his own sword and stabbing it through him and 9000 disappears from the place. Grey Man 9000 vs. Grey Man When Grey Man was investigating the assassinations around the city, someone tells him that is was this robot from another world like an alien. Grey Man then goes to Doc to see if he could track him down and eventually does. Grey Man finds 9000 when he's trying to pull an assassination in an alley but Grey Man grabs him and slams him into a wall and asks him why is killing innocent people. 9000 replies by saying that he must to prove himself after his great defeat. 9000 then kicks Grey Man up in the air and then they battle. 9000 uses all of his rockets and his sword Saber to try and kill Grey Man. They both eventually end up destroying a part of the city (as seen in the picture) and 9000 then says Grey Man isn't worth it and teleports to some unknown destination. Personality Not much is known about 9000's personality other than that he just wants to prove himself to his master and finish his jobs. Powers *'Cyrbog Speed:' 9000 may set up his speed during battles. *'Cyborg Strentgh: '''9000 may set up his strentgh level during battles. *'Cyborg Flight:' 9000 is able to fly bt using his jet boosters in the soles of his shoes. Skills *'Resilience:' Due to 9000 being a cyborg, he may he can take a lot of damage. *'Saber: In terms of fighting style with his weapon called Saber, he is usually a fast and hard opponent to defeat. Fighting Style 9000 uses mainly fair swordplay with his sword called Saber. 9000 usually uses this to fight in all his matches and can perform quick and powerful attacks. 9000 also uses man missles that he may shoot out his chest and arm along with able to shoot lasers out of his Saber and bullets as well. A move that 9000 uses as a signatre move is when 9000 slashes his opponent diagnoly both ways then cuts them straight down the middle then he walks away as their limbs fall apart. Music *'''9000 Battle - Ultimo X & Grey Man Voice Actors *??? - English voice Game Appearances *Ultimo X *Grey Man *Ultimo Fighter *Mack Vs Ultimo Cameo Appearances *Ultimo X VII - He is met before he becomes a cyborg Anime Appearances *Ultimo X (Anime) Similar Characters *Opel See also *9000/Move list Trivia *9000 is one of the only characters that has been captured by demons and transformed into something else, the other being Grazzt.